Micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) structures used to facilitate variable capacitances are often finger-structures that move relative to each other, as shown in FIG. 1. A moveable section 1 and a stationary section 2 are separated by a gap 3. When such movable fingers 1 move deeper in between stationary fingers (that is, the overlapping area of the sections increases) the resultant capacitance increases. FIG. 2 shows the movable section 1 of a capacitive finger to the left and a stationary section 2 to the right with a gap 3 between the sections 1, 2. The movable part must be insulated from the stationary part.
Known MEMS structures use their free-etched movable parts as capacitive areas. These areas have one single conductor and are restricted to gap clearances that can be achieved with the aspect ratio of deep etching.
However, the capacitances achieved by known devices are limited by the aspect ratio possible by deep etching, since this will dictate the clearance between the parts. A single conductor or capacitive trace limits the frequency of the capacitive output for harvesting electrical charges for each passing of an electrode pair, while relatively small movements do not provide a sufficiently large capacitive signal.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of manufacturing capacitive elements for a capacitive device, the device comprising one or more layers, the method comprising the steps of:
etching from a first surface to a second surface of at least one layer to form two sections of the layer, such that the sections are movable relative to one another, and such that a wall extending from the first surface to the second surface is formed on each of the two sections, the walls defining a gap therebetween; and
etching to form multiple recesses in connection with each wall such that multiple capacitive elements are defined between adjacent recesses, the multiple capacitive elements of one wall being offset from those of the other wall when the sections are stationary with respect to one another.
The invention further provides a capacitive device comprising at least one layer having two sections, such that the sections are movable relative to one another, and such that a wall extending from a first surface to a second surface of the layer is formed on each of the two sections, the walls defining a gap therebetween;
wherein each section of the layer comprises multiple recesses in connection with each wall such that multiple capacitive elements are defined between adjacent recesses, the capacitive elements of one wall being offset from those of the other wall when the sections are stationary with respect to one another.
The invention is advantageous in that the capacitive surfaces are brought closer together that was traditionally achievable. The provision of multiple capacitive elements increases the frequency of the capacitive output for harvesting electrical charges. A larger capacitive signal is gained from a relatively small movement.